


A Stone of Souls

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [27]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, Exploring the differences between Kimblee and Edward, Gen, fictober 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For Fictober Day 26: But if you cannot see it, is it really there?Kimblee reflects on Edward's mentality toward the Philospher's Stone and power.[





	A Stone of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's the end of November. Yes, I know I've kinda disappeared. School and Life hit me with a big punch. Enjoy!

The Crimson Lotus Alchemist and the Fullmetal Alchemist sat at the table, staring at each other. The elder could see the concern etched on the younger’s face. Zolf J. Kimblee bared his teeth.

“You cannot honestly convince me that  _ this _ ,” he held up the stone, “is the same as a living, breathing human.” He stared at the boy, for he truly was just a child. “This is power, and nothing more.”

“The Philospher’s Stone is made from human beings. Living people. Using it makes you as bad as a murderer.”

Zolf chuckled. “Can you see the souls that inhabit this stone?”

“W-well, no, but--”

“But if you cannot see it, is it really there?”

“I…”

“Your brother’s soul is bonded to a suit of armor. You can hear him and speak with him. He still has his same memories, or, at least you think he does. But this? This is just a rock. A rock with power, yes, but still just a rock. It isn’t alive. It can’t talk or think or feel.”

The young alchemist fell silent, pondering. Zolf watched the wheels of his brilliant mind turn. Edward Elric was an alchemical prodigy, of that there could be no doubt, but he was still so  _ childish _ in the way he approached things. It was ridiculous.

“I’ll let you think about it. After all, the men of Fort Briggs still don’t seem to trust you. We’ll talk again later. Think about it, yes?”

Zolf knocked on the door, and the white-clad Briggsman stepped in, walking to the table. Edward Elric was led from the room, his hands still bound by the heavy wooden cuffs. Zolf looked at his own hands, relishing in the freedom.

Edward Elric was a curious child. It would be interesting to see the role he played in the war to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
